Secrets
by Dottie-Lottie
Summary: This is about Usagi when she is sick. Have you ever wondered why she was so clumsy? No one knows about it apart from her immediate family. Does the scouts find out in time? What does Mamoru have to say about this? Sorry I haven't updated for so long.
1. The beginning

". I am feeling more tired today. Maybe it's the meds. Rei called me more names when I was late today to the scout meeting, after my doctors' appointment. But I had to talk to Dr Menzo about my chemo.  
  
My hair isn't falling out yet, but it will not be long before they start to notice the changes in me, however they show me that they don't care, in my face and skin.  
  
I also am bruising more easily and it's becoming harder to hide. Only in the last battle against a youma, last night, did Mamo-chan see my bruises and asked about them. I guess it was nice of him to notice but I mean I have been covered with them before and he didn't even care. I just said that the youmas are hitting harder now. Lame I know but what else do I say? I know I am not a good liar but at least I am good at not telling people things.  
  
I know I can't keep lying to everyone about myself and how sick I have been, Luna also keeps telling me that they all have a right to know, but how do I tell my best friends that I am dyi."  
  
"Usagi! Dinner!"  
  
Usagi put her pen down and stopped writing when she heard her mother calling her down for dinner. Her family knew about her illness but they were all pretending that she'll be all right and that she'll live but Usagi hated it. She knew that she will die and nothing could change that fact.  
  
"Coming Mum!" Usagi called.  
  
Usagi closed her diary and turned off the light and trudged down the stairs while wondering where on earth had Luna gotten to.  
  
Usagi had long silver-blonde hair that was kept in their usual 'meatball' style on top of her head, while her eyes, that was like that of sapphires and the soft blue sky in early summer, showed every emotion she had, sparkled and shone.  
  
Sammy, Usagi's brother, and her father was already at the dinner table. Her mother was busy in the kitchen. Dinner was a rather tiresome part of her evening as her mother (hence forth known as Irene or Usagi's mother) would try to keep stuffing Usagi with food and Sammy would roll his eyes and be continuously rude. It was just like every other evening they had since the news of Usagi's tumor. Conversation was strained and her father was oblivious to everything but his darling little bunny's happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Usagi woke when she felt the bed shaking.  
  
"Usagi wake up! Wake up, you have to go to school."  
  
Usagi looked around and frowned in confusion. She didn't remember much of last night. The last thing she remembered was that she went into the living room and sat in one of the large comfy couch and closed her eyes for just a second.  
  
"You fell asleep on the couch. Your father carried you up to your room." Irene explained to Usagi when she saw her frown. "Come on now, or you'll be late for school."  
  
After Irene left the room Usagi got slowly out of bed. After pulling a robe on stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
(A.N. it's in autumn and according to my friend it's cold in autumn.) (NB. The bathroom is adjoined to her room)  
  
When got out of the bathroom Usagi pulled her hair up into her buns and quickly dressed in her school uniform. Just before Usagi left her room she checked her appearance in her full-length mirror. Usagi frowned as she had the shadow of eye bags under her eyes. Well there was nothing she could do about them so she shrugged on her school bag and went down stairs.  
  
At breakfast Usagi had a piece of toast and a bowl of cereal. She would have just have had a cup of chocolate milk if Irene didn't put the food in front of her. Usagi didn't feel like eating but Irene was insistent.  
  
In the act of spooning cereal into her mouth Usagi thought of something that caused her to drop her spoon. Milk and bits of cereal went flying from the bowl. Usagi winced at the mess she made but Irene didn't mind. "Mum could you write me a note? I didn't finish my homework again."  
  
Irene sighed. "Alright Usagi but go wake Sammy up. By the time you are down again the note would be written."  
  
Usagi groaned. Even though she was sick she still had to wake Sammy up every morning and she didn't like it because it took Sammy forever to get ready for school. "Sure mum."  
  
*Knock! Knock! * Usagi knocked on Sammy's bedroom door and then started to shout. "Sammy! Sammy get up this instant! It's time for school. If you don't get up now I'll." Before Usagi could finish Sammy's door was opened. Sammy appeared in the doorway, dressed and looking as if he had been up for hours. He brushed past the gaping Usagi and made his way down stairs.  
  
Usagi stared after he brother wondering at why he was already up. This was a totally new side of her brother that she had never seen. Shaking her head at all the possibilities of what caused the change, Usagi got her note from her mother, kissed her father on the cheek and left for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the was to school Usagi suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Luna since yesterday afternoon and as she was think about the possibilities of where Luna could have been and where she spent the night, Usagi didn't see the person in front of her.  
  
*WHAM! * A hand shot out and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Usagi looked up to see black hair and dark blue eyes in a handsomely sculptured face.  
  
"M.m.mamo-chan, I didn't see you. G.g.gomen nasi." Usagi stammered her soft blue eyes lowered.  
  
The hand that prevented Usagi from falling slid down her arm to take her hand. "It's all right Usa, just be careful next time. You are making it a habit to bash into people lately and it won't be alright if you really did fall and hurt your self."  
  
"Thank you Mamo-chan" Whispered Usagi and lifted her eyes to smile at Mamoru. "I have to go to school now. I'll see you later." With that Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and picked up her school bag she didn't remember dropping and headed of to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes as he watched Usagi round the corner. He knew that she was hiding something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Usagi was acting weird lately and he didn't know why. Well it's true she normally acted weird but he had always thought it was cute. But this was something different. And that made him worry. He loved Usagi very much and felt hurt that she didn't tell him what was bothering her.  
  
He sighed. Oh yes he was defiantly seeing Usagi later and he would get to the bottom of this. If she was acting weirdly because of him or anything or one else he would deal with it. Mamoru got into his car and drove to the University of Tokyo, where he was currently studying medicine.  
  
(N.B. Mamoru is 19 and going to UT [University of Tokyo, made up place.] and Usagi is 17 so is Rei, Minako, Makato and Ami. Sammy is 15.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Odengo! Where the hell were you last night? So you think that because you are the leader you had no reason no matter how remote that you didn't need to be there last night? Huh?! Well let me tell you that you got rid of the youma just fine no thanks to you! How could you even do that to us!" Rei started shouting the minute Usagi arrived to school. Usagi was feeling a bit sore from running head on to Mamoru but at least she saw him.  
  
"This is one battle too many Usagi Tuskino! You either show up at a battle on time or don't bother showing up ever again!" Rei continued to spurt out her anger. Well she wasn't the fire priestess for nothing.  
  
"Rei! Calm down. I am sure that Usagi had a perfectly good reason as to why she didn't come." Ami spoke soothingly to Rei while looking at Usagi pleadingly to not take Rei's words to heart. Usagi didn't act as if she did take them to heart. Normally she would have started crying but strangely enough Usagi didn't feel anything. Sort of empty and that nothing could really make her upset, well just that they had no meaning.  
  
"Well I'm waiting for that 'perfectly good reason'." Rei was still angry.  
  
"I." Usagi opened her mouth to say something but she didn't want to lie. "I didn't hear the communicator." Usagi said just that and started walking to her locker. Behind her she could hear Rei screech "What! She couldn't hear her communicator? What was she doing that she couldn't hear the communicator?!" Usagi just lowered her head and kept on walking.  
  
When the bell rung to signal roll call Rei was still muttering under her breath and shooting angry looks at Usagi while Minako was checking out the guys and Makato was staring at Usagi. Usagi was trying hard not to feel uncomfortable.  
  
An arm slid around her shoulders. "Hey babe." A voice said.  
  
"Ru Gin leave me alone and don't call me babe I am not a little pig. Unlike a certain someone who is sitting beside me." Usagi said. Her voice sounded sickly sweet and was laced with poison.  
  
"Usagi, how come you didn't hear the beeper go off?" Makato's voice broke into her glaring matching with Ru Gin.  
  
"Huh? What?" Usagi asked Makato again. Ru Gin let go of Usagi and went off to find his friends who were laughing at him.  
  
(Ru Gin is a jock and Usagi is rather pretty. That chauvinistic male thought our dear Usagi would make the idea girlfriend! His friends are jocks too.)  
  
"How come you didn't hear the communication?" Makato asked again. Impatience edged her voice and made Makato sound abrupt.  
  
"Oh, I fell asleep again and I didn't wake up till this morning."  
  
"Really? I think you were just being lazy and didn't even want to bother to come!" Rei said hotly.  
  
"Well I am sorry you feel that way Rei because that was the truth. If you can't accept the truth then there is nothing else to say. I have already apologized what more do I have to say to make you feel better?" Usagi spat out. She had had enough of Rei mocking her and bullying her at every turn.  
  
Rei, Ami, Minako and Makato stared at Usagi. She had never yelled at anyone much less said a mean word to anyone, apart from her brother and Rei.  
  
"Usagi I." Rei started  
  
"Never mind I'll see you guys later." Usagi picked up her books and brushed out of the room. The rest of the scouts kept staring after her.  
  
"I think you went too far this time Rei." Minako said quietly.  
  
For the rest of the day Usagi didn't talk to anyone and only when the teacher called on her. For her uncompleted homework she produced her mother's note and the teachers left her alone. She just felt so tired and frustrated. She wanted to tell them about her cancer but she didn't want them to worry. She had no idea how the scouts were to do with out her, though they had taken care of the youma last night, they still looked exhausted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The bell on the door of the Crown Arcade chimed as Usagi opened it. "Hello Usagi. How are you today? The usual?" Motoki greeted her as Usagi sat down on one of the bar stools.  
  
"Fine. Yeah the usual." Usagi put her arms on the bar bench and buried her head in them.  
  
"Bad day then, I take it?" Motoki asked again.  
  
"If you already know the answer why do you keep asking?" Usagi's voice was muffled by her arms.  
  
"Sorry." Motoki look hard at Usagi. She didn't seem like her usual smiley self. He placed a large chocolate muffin beside her elbow with a tall glass containing a chocolate milkshake beside it. He then chuckled.  
  
"It will be just my luck if it would just keep getting worse." Usagi lifted her head and proceeded to inhale the muffin right down. (YUM. a lovely scrumptious chocolate muffin with chocolate icing on top. I am feeling sooooo hungry now. I wouldn't mind a muffin just like hers right now. LOL! N.E. ways better get on with the story. Mmmmmmmmm.)  
  
When Usagi was finished, she paid Motoki and got up to leave. She said to Motoki "I'll see you later Motoki. Thanks so much." And left.  
  
Usagi slowly made her way to the temple where they were holding another scout meeting. Usagi dreaded it, as she was nervous about the scouts' reactions to her outburst that morning. She had avoided everyone after that because she was so embarrassed. She looked at her watch and started running. Oh Crap! She thought. The scout meeting starts at 4:30! It's 4:20 now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ ^* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well everyone this is it. My first chapter ever on FanFic. Hoped all who read it liked it. If not it's ok. Please Please Please review. Tell me what you think. I'll take flames. I know it's not going anywhere Yet! But it will soon. I might get the motivation to write and update the new chapters soon. Arigato Omnibus.  
  
That must be annoying. I mean it's not a cliffy but it doesn't end well. I hope that I will update soon to put you readers out of your misery. But that might be expecting too much.  
  
From now on I won't write a Author's Note unless I am thanking reviewers, and that will be at the end. I won't write anything else unless I absolutely must.  
  
Oh Gods! Even my Author's Notes are a bloody epic. Sorry about swearing but hey they are teenagers in the early C21st  
  
THIS IS A REVISE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER CAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH GRAMMER MISTAKES AND SPELLING OH GOD THE SPELLING. SORRY THAT I GO MAKATO'S NAME WRONG! Please don't kill me? Thanks to all the people that have reviewed I fell so loved. I'll make special mentions when I update next. ^ ^ 


	2. I might redo this one

SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT!  
  
"Where is she? I can't believe she is late, AGAIN!" "Come on, Rei cut her some slack. She has enough to deal with right now." Luna defended.  
  
(Didn't you folks wonder where Luna was? She is hiding at the temple - no, living at the temple)  
  
Usagi burst into the room. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at her.  
"Sorry I'm late, I was caught up at the Arcade."  
Rei huffed "Fine. Lets get on with the meeting."  
  
(A/N: Does anyone know what goes on in the meeting? Do they show what goes on, on the anime? To tell you folks the truth I have never watched one episode of SM. I know what I know just from reading other fanfics. Suggestions are very welcome and much appreciated.  
  
It had taken over an hour for the meeting to finish, but all they talked about was a new battle attack that just might be efficient in dealing with the youmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ _ ^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum! I'm home!" Usagi put her bag down as she entered the house. "Mum?" Usagi called again and dropped her keys into key bowl in the hallway. She walked into the kitchen where her mother normally was. There was no sign of her mother and her father was not back from work, and Sammy. Usagi sighed. Who knew where he went.  
  
She fixed herself a snack and went upstairs to start on her homework. Just as she sat down, the communicator started beeping. Usagi fumbled for it, throwing clothes and pillows this way and that, When she finally found it, she flipped it open.  
  
"Usagi?" Ami's face appeared on the screen. "Usagi, there is a youma near the park. This one is stronger than normal. Not the middle school park, but the one at the university. Hurry!"  
  
With that last note Ami closed her communicator.  
  
Usagi pulled out her transformation broach and transformed. With sharp motions the curtains were snapped open and she walked onto the balcony. Usagi looked up at the full moon and whispered a prayer.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes for one second to collect herself, and then jumped over the rail into the garden below. Landing in a crouch position she stood up and ran to help the other scouts.  
  
Why does the university have to be so far away? She thought desperately. I need a better form of transportation. As she neared the university Usagi wondered again why she was always the last to receive the message and why on Earth didn't she even sense a youma around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^ _ ^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mamoru left his last medical class for the day he sensed Usagi's change and then felt the pull indicating that she was headed in his direction.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Four pathetic wanna-be Sailor Scouts, for the taking."  
  
Usagi spied through the tress and saw a huge youma facing four angry scouts. "Where is Sailor Moon?!" Yelled Rei " She should be here by now!"  
  
"Aww, you four scouts can't fight with poor, little old me. I've heard about your weak excuse for a leader. Doesn't seem to be doing you Scouts any good if she never shows up." Taunted the youma.  
  
Sorry guys I have run out of things to put. Don't worry it's not writers block it's just that I have so may ideas but I don't know how to connect them together. Well I know it's not that good and no one has edited this. So I a so sorry. School has started and I am as busy as can be, with 3 assignments due in the next week.  
  
Oh and my disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all it's characters do not belong to me. But anyone else that I might choose to add are MINE! Thanks ^ ^*  
  
Oh and one last note. So So So Sorry that I got Makoto's name wrong. It wasn't intentional. I might redo this chapter again some time . 


End file.
